Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to an image generation device that generates an output image based on plural input images captured by plural cameras attached to an operation target body and an operation support system using the image generation device.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, an image generation device that prevents loss of an object in an output image portion corresponding to an overlap portion where respective imaging ranges of plural camera overlap each other, in an output image generated based on plural input images captured by plural cameras, is known.
Such an image generation device generates an output image based on plural input images captured by three cameras mounted on a shovel. Further, respective input image portions of two cameras corresponding to an overlap region of respective imaging ranges of two cameras among the three cameras are associated with each other to form a lattice pattern in the output image. The lattice pattern uses, as a unit pattern, lattice points divided by circles indicating mountains of a first wave when the position of a first camera is a wave source, circles indicating valleys of the first wave, circles indicating mountains of a second wave when the position of a second camera is a wave source, and circles indicating valleys of the second wave. Further, coordinates on an output image plane corresponding to the unit pattern through which an abdominal line formed by the first wave and the second wave passes are associated with coordinates on an input image plane of the first camera, and coordinates on an output image plane corresponding to a unit pattern through which a nodal line formed by the first wave and the second wave passes are associated with coordinates on an input image plane of the second camera. With such a configuration, the image generation device in the related art can prevent loss of an object while maintaining visibility of the object in an output image portion corresponding to an overlap region.